Impossible Love
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Katrina is a spirit...she's not suppose to fall in love with humans...but she did...to be exact...Tai. Ppl, R+R...plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic so if there is anything bad about it, don't blame me. Please…write a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Impossible Love

By: Sakura Kinomoto

A girl is standing in the wilderness, looking up into the sky. Small animal-like things are jumping around her asking questions like "Are they here yet?" "Is Sora here yet?" "When is Matt coming?" "Where's Joe?" The girl looked down at them, smiling, "Not yet, but soon."

The girl looked up at the sky, longing shown in her eyes.

"Tai."

~ Four years later ~

"This is your new classmate, Katrina Kinomoto."

There were stares in the room because this classmate was extremely beautiful, except for one head that was looking down at his desk.

Katrina smiled. That one head was what she had expected.

"You can sit beside the boy with brown hair."

Katrina went to the desk and sat down. Finally the boy looked up at her.

"Hi, Taichi."

The boy looked shocked. "Katrina! What are you doing here?" 

She just smiled and the class continued their lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do you live?"

"A small apartment near the station."

"The closest one?"

"Yeah," replied Katrina.

The girls in her class were surrounding her with questions about herself during lunch. Katrina was patiently answering all of their questions.

"You live by yourself?"

She nodded her head. "I'm an orphan."

"Really?"

She nodded her head again. Then a shadow in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Tai!" She ran out of the group and toward Tai Kamiya.

"She knows Tai?" The girls were surprised. A new student that knows the coolest guy in class?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Katrina! Great timing. I got a bunch of questions." Tai grinned.

" And I got a bunch of answers."

Katrina and Tai were great friends. They knew each other since the digidestined started to fight the Four Dark Masters. She was not a digidestined. Actually, she was not human either. She was a spirit. Spirit Guardian of the Digital World.

Spirits were the ones who protect the digidestined. There were a lot of them before, but all but Katrina was destroyed evil forces. Tai and the other digidestined met her during the time when they fought the Four Dark Masters because without Kari, the child of light, to guide them, they cannot see her.

Spirits are really strong. They have every single attack of every single digimon, from the weakest to the strongest. They are also very intelligent and learn things very quickly. They could do all kinds of things like become invisible or visible. Let's just say that they could be a perfect human being with their personality.

"Are you safe like this?"

"Sure! Remember how I can make myself look solid and human?"

"Oh yeah...How did you get your apartment and roll into my school? And learn all kinds of things in such a short time?" Tai was really curious about what she did.

"Whoa! Slow down. It's a long story. First, remember the fact that spirits learn fast and are very intelligent. I learned writing and basically all the things about language from Hikari and the Internet. Mathematics from Izzy. Um...the rest from the Internet." She spent a great deal of time learning these even though she should learn fast.

"So Kari and Izzy helped you?" Surprise, surprise!

" Well...I thought since I know all these, why not try and go to school? The apartment I rented with my own money by helping Mrs.Takenouchi at the flower shop and Mr.Inoe at the convenience store. The furniture......I used my power." Katrina smiled playfully.

"You what!?" Tai exclaimed.

"What? I used my power for..." Katrina got confused.

"No, no! You worked at Sora's mom's and Yolei's dad's store? Does that mean everyone knows you're staying except me?" Tai looked really, really furious.

"Uh...no. They thought I was just...they thought it was just for experience. They didn't know."

"Oh...how come I didn't know?"

"Um..." Ring......! Save by the bell. Phew!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During class, Katrina did not pay attention. She was too busy with her own mind. Probably because Tai was at realizing things, so he never noticed how Katrina really likes him.

She knew spirits and human could never be together, but she couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with Tai when she first checked out the digidestined. It was love at first sight. Rolling into his school was just an excuse for being near him.

Katrina stared ahead, not daring to look at Tai, daydreaming about him.

She knew it was impossible love between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few months after that someone noticed her feelings for Tai...and that someone was Hikari Kamiya.

Katrina was just back from school, getting ready to do her homework when the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door. There stood Kari with a totally happy face.

"Something tells me that you're here for something else other than your problems."

"'Course not, Kat."

Katrina has been solving problems with her friends for Kari over the last few months. Looking at her radiant face, Katrina knew there was no problem but...

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't I be here? I'm not a kid you know." Kari paused. "Katrina, I can't believe you're hiding this from me."

Now Katrina got a little worried, what was she hiding? Wait, oh no, oh no... 

"You like Tai! How come you didn't tell me? Must be hard for you to hide these feelings. I knew it. The way you look at him, the way you talk to him. You're totally in love, Kat!" Then she caught Katrina's worried face. "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be happy when you are in love?"

Katrina just stared sadly ahead, face blank. Then she whispered, "Kari, you forgot something. I'm a spirit, not human. I can't stay here forever."

"Oh...Kat, there must be some way. I'm sure Tai like you too." Kari tried encouraging her.

"It's no use."

"Poor Kat. Such great love, yet no one to love her back. I must tell Tai somehow and get her to realize nothing is impossible," thought Kari.

"Kari...I'll be leaving at the end of the school year," said Katrina.

"Don't leave," pleaded Kari.

"I'll be leaving at the end of the school year," she repeated.

Poor Katrina!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few days, Kari decided to talk to Sora Takenouchi. She must know what to do. After all, she does have a boyfriend.

Kari thought,"Here goes nothing," as she rang the doorbell of the Takenouchi's.

The door slowly opened and Sora's head popped out.

"Kari!" She exclaimed, "come on in. What are you doing here?"

Kari walked in and turned to Sora, said," We need some privacy."

Sora hesitated,"Um...ok, I guess."

They went into Sora's room and sat down on her bed.

"Sora, what would you do if you fell in love with a person you're not suppose to? It's not me, just in case you ask."

"Um...I'm not sure. I haven't experience anything like this before," Sora paused. "Well...if your friend really like that person, nothing would be impossible."

"Hm...I guess so," said Kari. "I'll have to tell Katrina this," she thought. Now she's a little worried, she knew how stubborn was with this problem.

Looking at her worried face, Sora had a suspicion who it was. "Kari...is it Katrina and Tai?"

Kari gasped, "You know?"

Sora smiled, "It's pretty obvious. Katrina thinks no one is looking, but Mimi's and my eyes are always on her. Tai is just to slow at realizing this. Even the boys know this."

"You mean Matt, Izzy and Joe?"

"And T.K., Davis, and Ken. Yolei and even Cody who's the youngest knows this." Sora laughed, then Kari started to laugh. How stupid is Tai? Everyone knows Katrina likes him except himself!

Soon the laughter died down.

"Katrina said she'll leave at the end of the school."

"Really?" Sora stood up and walked around the room. She stopped in front of her bedroom window, deep in thought. "We have to get Tai to notice how much Katrina likes him and how much does he likes her too. But how?"

Both Kari and Sora were deep in thought.

~Two months later, end of school year~

Katrina looked around her cozy little apartment. It was the last day of school. It was also the day she's going to leave the real world forever. She'll never Tai or the other digidestined ever again.

At least, she has good memories.

~Flashback~

T.K., Tai and she were in France with Catherine and T.K.'s grandpa. They just defeated the digimon in France and destroyed the control spires.

"Merry Christmas to all!"

T.K. and Tai kissed Catherine on the cheeks.

Katrina wasn't jealous. She knew boys were like that, but she just wants to make a joke.

She said playfully, yet sounded angry. "Tai, no fair, aren't you going to say 'Merry Christmas' to me?"

Tai smiled, his smile makes him so handsome.

"Of course, Katrina." He wrapped his arms around her, held her close and kissed her on the cheek. He looked deep into her eyes. His eyes were so...dreamy-looking. "Merry Christmas, Katrina."

Katrina, still recovering from the kiss, just mouthed the words,"You too."

Tai laughed and Katrina blushed.

~End of Flashback~

Those were really happy times. "I guess I'll have to live on my memories," thought Katrina.

She was just about to open the digiport when the doorbell rang. She quickly shut her laptop and sat on the couch. "The door is not locked!" she cried.

The door opened like the wind and Tai stood in front of Katrina. In her heart, Katrina was shocked, she didn't want to see Tai before she leaves. It'll leave too many memories. She said calmly, "Hey, Tai."

Tai didn't reply. He was too busy staring at her. He didn't realize how much Katrina meant to him. Not until the whole group helped.

~Flashback~

"Hello?"

"Tai, come quickly! Katrina just fainted in my apartment! I think she's fading!"

"Fading? Does that mean she'll go back to the digital world," thought Tai. He can't let her go back. Not now!

"Um... Tai?" asked Sora, over the phone.

"Oh...ok! I'm coming over." Tai slammed down the phone and rushed out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell was ringing like crazy. Sora knew it was Tai. "Everybody ready?"

Whispers of "Yes" came all over the apartment of Sora. 

"Okay," replied Sora. Then she went to open the door for Tai.

Tai came rushing in, "Where's Katrina?"

"She's in my room."

Tai ran passed Sora and rushed into her room.

"Where's Katrina?" repeated Tai. Then a figure on the bed caught his eyes. "Katrina!"

Katrina laid on the bed so still you would have thought she was dead if you didn't see her chest rising and falling. Her face was so pale. Tai could hardly hear her breathe.

"Katrina! Wake up! Don't leave me! You're my best friend. Nobody understands me like you. Come on! Don't you care about me? Hello? Wake up! Katrina!" Just then, Tai realized. It wasn't' just friendship he's acting upon. It's...love.

"Katrina! Wake up! I still haven't told you my feelings for you. You have to wake up! You can't go, not now. Not ever!"

Claps came from the doorway. Tai also heard shouts of "Hooray!" and "Finally!". Tai turned his head toward the doorway. There stood the whole gang including his sister, Kari.

"What the? What's happening?" Tai thought. "What's happening to everyone? Katrina's fading and they're cheering?"

Sora walked, smiling, toward Tai. She tapped Katrina on the arm, two quick and one slow. Then all of a sudden, Katrina disappeared.

"Hey, Sora! What did you do to Katrina?" Tai lifted his fist, but Matt and Izzy held him back.

"Calm it, Tai. That wasn't Katrina. It's just a copy of her sleeping made by herself. The real Kat is in her little apartment."

"What was that for? How come she was so pale?"

"Ever heard of the word foundation? As in make up?"

"Oh...so that's why." Tai finally understood.

"We wanted to play this trick because we wanted you to find your real feelings toward Katrina. She doesn't know about this, she made the copy thinking it was for something else," explained Sora.

"Tai...I...I want to tell you that Kat is leaving...today. Forever," said Matt. Everyone in the group was upset about Katrina leaving.

"What?!" Oh no! He has to stop her. She can't leave. Not ever. He'll even lock her up if he needs to.

Tai rushed out of the apartment and toward Katrina's apartment.

~End of Flashback~

"Come on Katrina. Please, don't leave me." Tai pleaded and pleaded. Will she stay?

Katrina bit her lip. Now she feels that she shouldn't leave, but...she has to.

"Katrina," Tai fell on his knees. "I love you."

Katrina nearly fell off the couch. Did the boy she loves the most just told her that he loves her? "I..." She was speechless.

"Please Katrina." Tears stared to blur his sight. "I know you love me too. Don't let our identities blind you. When love is around, nothing is impossible." 

Just like what Kari said to her...

~Flashback~

"Katrina, believe me. Tai likes you. You can't leave. Even though if he doesn't like you, you are his best friend, aren't you?"

"Um...Kari..."

"When love is around, nothing is impossible. Believe me Kat, Tai needs you."

Katrina just drifted off.

~End of Flashback~

Tai stared at Katrina. Katrina, not daring to look into his eyes, turned away. It stayed like that for a long time. Tai looking at Katrina, Katrina hiding from him.

Then...Tai pulled Katrina close to him and slowly his face inched closer and closer to her face. Their lips touched. It was just...such a soft kiss. So...romantic. Tai cupped her face and pulled her closer. Katrina nearly melted under his kiss. Finally her arms moved up and wrapped themselves around his neck. Their kiss deepened.

All of a sudden, a light bursted through Katrina. The light faded very quickly. 

Tai and Katrina pulled away very quickly.

Tai asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." But Katrina knew something was different. Something within herself, not the apartment nor Tai. It was herself. She opened and closed her palm. She stretched out her open palm and shouted, "Boom bubble!"

Nothing happened. Katrina finally understood what was happening. She was no longer a spirit, but a human. She's really human now. She spun towards Tai. She smiled radiantly asking him, "Guess what?"

"What?" Tai had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that burst of light made Katrina very happy.

She gave Tai a great big hug saying, "I'm not a spirit anymore! I'm human! You hear that Tai? I'm human!"

Tai wrapped his arms around Katrina. Not believing what he heard, he asked again, "You became human?"

"Yes!"

They hugged each other tighter than ever.

Tai grinned, "See? I told you when love is around, nothing is impossible." He inched his head closer again and kissed Katrina.

"Yippee!"

Tai and Katrina quickly separated but still holding hands.

There stood the whole group, grinning from ear to ear.

Katrina blushed and hid her face in Tai's chest. Tai placed his hand on her soft hair and asked, "How did you guys come in?" Actually, it was more like barking than asking.

Matt grinned, "The door was unlocked..."

"So we came in," said T.K. finishing the sentence.

"You should thank Katrina, Tai," smiled Kari.

Katrina finally showed her face. Still blushing, she asked, "Why thank me?"

Yolei replied, "That copy you made, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"It was part of our plan," said Davis.

"Oh my gosh! I helped in that plan?" Katrina blushed even more. "I can't believe it. What did you do?"

Tai told her and at the end she said, "Oh my gosh."

Everybody laughed and the little apartment soon filled with laughter.

~The End~

Author's 2nd Note: I know the story is a little intense, but most of my stories are like that. That's the way I write. If you don't get the concept, don't ask me...you'll understand sooner or later. I hope you like it. I know there isn't much problem or plot in it, I'll try better next time. I think there'll be a sequel to this story, I hope you can read it.


End file.
